Finally
by Yvonne Park
Summary: As she opened the door at the top of the tower she froze. Somebody was already up there. A somebody with ink black untidy hair was standing, elbows resting on the low wall, looking out over the grounds. The finale to my consecutive one-shots. Lily/James


Finally

Lily woke early that Sunday. There wasn't any light peaking through the curtains. She didn't feel tired at all, despite the early hour. She quietly got out of bed and walked to the window, pulling back the curtains. The stars were still gleaming in the dark sky, though there was a dim light coming up from the east.

Lily quietly slipped out of her dormitory trying not to wake any of her roommates. When she got to the common room she was surprised to see Remus and Peter sound asleep in front of the fire, books piled all around them.

_Remus must be helping Peter with his homework. _Lily thought as she tip toed past them. _How sweet of him. Peter never was very good at charms._

She climbed out of the portrait hole and walked down the silent halls heading for the astronomy tower. She did this every time she woke up early. It was the perfect place to watch the sunrise.

As she opened the door at the top of the tower she froze. Somebody was already up there. A somebody with ink black untidy hair was standing, elbows resting on the low wall, looking out over the grounds.

Lily turned away trying to be quiet, so she could slip back out unnoticed.

"Lily, wait," he said so softly that she wasn't sure he had actually said it. But it made her pause and turn back toward him to see him glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Why don't you join me," he suggested, turning back to look over the grounds.

Lily walked to the wall, standing next to him, and looked around. A few stars were still shining in the sky, ignoring the soft light in the east. Sirius, the Dog Star, glowing brightest of all.

_Of course that star has to shine above all the rest. _Lily thought, laughing quietly.

"Do I get to hear the joke?" James asked, smiling at her.

"Oh, it's just the stars," Lily said, pointing to the North Star. "They sure named Sirius right. The star that has to stand out."

James let out a loud, deep laugh.

"Like I haven't heard that one before. Though it sounds funnier when you say it," he said, still laughing.

Lily smiled back. She liked the way his eyes glowed in the soft light of the rising sun.

_He really isn't that bad, _she thought._ Not like he used to be. It seems like he was always strutting around like he owned the place. Now he stops to help people. He sees the weak, and instead of picking on them like I used to think he did, he helps them. He stands up for them. He is really sweet._

Lily looked back at the stars. They were growing dimmer in the light.

"Thank you James," she whispered, looking at her hands.

"You're welcome," he responded automatically, and then his brain finally caught up and he stared at her, a confused look on his face. "Wait, why?"

Lily sighed and looked back at the mountains. Suddenly the sun shone above the horizon, distracting them both. The light was so bright after the dimness that Lily had to shield her eyes. But the colors it cast across the sky were more beautiful than Lily had ever seen. Bright oranges and pinks seemed to be painted across the clouds, and deep red streaks right along the mountains. It looked like the canvas of a god.

"Wow," she heard James breathe. She looked over at him, and felt that familiar swooping sensation in her stomach. He wasn't even looking at her. He was gazing at the painting the sun had made. But she loved that look of childlike fascination on his face. She had never noticed it before. It was almost like she was meeting a whole new person, now that she was letting herself actually get to know him.

He sighed, and then finally noticed her staring. He looked over at her with a sly smile.

"So why did you say thank you to me?" he asked, trying to keep the swagger in his voice, but she could see the real curiosity sparking in his eyes.

"For being so sweet," she said softly, looking at her hands again so he wouldn't see her blush, "For helping people. For stopping all of the cruel pranks. For being a much better person than I ever thought you were," she paused, and then so softly that he could barely hear said, "And for being stubborn enough to keep trying."

He stared at her in surprise, not saying anything. She still didn't have the courage to look up at him, and the silence was killing her. Finally the truth of what she said set in, and a huge smile that touched his eyes spread across his face.

"Lily, I knew from the moment I first saw you, that you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen," he said reaching over to turn her face to him, so he could look into her emerald eyes, "And I would never, no matter how many times you rejected me, give up on you. You are the most enchanting person I have ever met. You are smart, and caring, and every time you said no just made me work that much harder to get that yes."

Lily didn't know what to say. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. She smiled up at him as the tears crept up in her eyes. She gave a little watery laugh. He laughed too as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. Then he slowly leaned in a kissed her softly.

"Finally!" Sirius yelled as he burst through the door, a map clutched in his hand.

**This was the last part of my consecutive one-shots. I hope you liked it! And thanks so much to all of you who reviewed my other stories! You are the people who keep me going! Please leave a review with any comments or suggestions you have. Im not sure what I will write now, so any ideas of stories you want to read, I would love to hear them! Thanks!**

**-Yvonne  
**


End file.
